Not amonkey
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Before to crash an extrange and wild planet, the monkey team will find out that they weren't the only kind of Robot Monkey ever made. But this new character is REALLY a monkey?
1. Prologe

Prologe.

''Planet Axirria, our planet; my name is Tulio, I'm a criminal. My crime was to led a pack of renegades to break out an slaves warehouse, and free all of them for unfair crimes. Now my lastests loyals friends Zetta and Hugh and I are scapeting for the law of this planet to the deep of the jungle zone. Yet, I don't want to talk about my past, I want to talk about our new unusual friend.

It was night, when we had passed our first week to the jungle; Zetta as finished big part of our treehouse when, by her half blinded eyes, she as saw smoke coming for the east of the Jungle.

Zetta: Tulio, look there!

It was indeed a lot of smoke... Coming for a fire. I called Hugh and the three of us decided to go to the place. Hiding by the big Trees leaves from the Tapicoas, we could see a weirds short man throwing objects and papers to a bonfire.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!

The first time I hear this sound, my bloodtremble from inside; then the old man was gone. We could go after him but that sound was getting harder... But still weak. It was coming for the treehouse whom I belive it was from that person; when we get inside... What we saw was terrible speechless.

Zetta: Oh my...! what is that!

I can't find words to describe the body of the creature, because it was to much painfull to remember it... It was alive, fighting for keep living. I look away, the I found between all the disordered room, planes of an robotic body; similar as an monkey.

Tulio: Zetta, can you tell me by this what is that creature?

Zetta:(she tooks the planes)... It's a some kind of ... robot? mutant...? Why you ask for it?

Tulio: We're going to finish it?

Zetta: What? I might be half blind but I can tellyou that this is a monster!

Tulio: And can you heard that it's suffering? ... Let's start.

It take us weeks, to built the missing pieces, to the built, to keep the her alive... Until we did it''

¿?: Tulio, I'm going out!

The mid-aged man stops his writting. He get clouse to the hole whom he use as window to saw how a little dark green monkey robot was walking and climb to the trees to the inside of the jungle. A black glasses woman appear back to him aslo watching the monkey. But aslo was watching the sky; in it there're flashes coming by some hours, and it wasn't lightnings.

Zetta: This new satelite makes me feel sick...

Tulio: Yeah, me too.

Zetta: Can you belive that the Lord as make built this junk just to take spaceships? And the people belives that it's from the space creatures...

Sdduenly the last flash get shiner and an fire ball lands to the south of the Jungle.

Zetta: See?

Yes, that space ship as crash the land; but that was unknow it was how this big robot ship kind would do and how the things of this characters are going to chage, specially for the robot monkey called Anya.


	2. Planes Axirria

Chapter 1 Planet Axirria

A great shinning bean hit the space ship, whom it crashland into the green half part of the nearest planet. The trees of the jungle were deforested by the ship, and many weird animals make noises by the impacted surprise of that giant robot. When the robot stoped, few minutes later, one of the foot opens a door whom it come out five colored monkeys and a teenage boy; they stared the damage of their machine. The head was about to get apart, the neck it's almost to break as like the right foot and the chest was black burned by the blast of the beam. Finally the red monkey broke the silence.

Sparks: See? I told you we should to take the next right of that ateroid!

Otto: (lookind sadly at the ship) Poor Super Robot...

Chiro: It looks like it will take time to fix it...

Nova: I'm sure that it was an attack. The beam came from this planet isn't?

While the team was talking between the branch of some of the next tree, a crature was quitly stare them like a predator; with big green eyes with a thin pupil (like a cat). In that moment a chill appears at Chiro's spine, feeling that something was watching him; he turn around in a defensive move.

Nova: (she notices Chiro) What's wrong Chiro?

Chiro: I think someone it's watching us...

Antauri: (he aslo feels that something esle was in that place) And it's closer...

The monkey team didn't move; only the heads to see around of them, the trees of thw jungles was tall with drak gree and holed leaves, with vines of all thikness, the only light was around of the Super Robot and the silence only was interrupted by the sound of strange purple bird from the sky and...

CRACK!

The weapons of the monkey appear turning in direction of that sound. Another sound appear coming from a tree, there was something in there...

Gibson:... I think it's gone...

Sparks: Heh, funny... In the movies, when somebody says that, then some freak monster appears and...

GROOOAAAAARRR!

In that moment, just before Sparks could end the sentence a large alligator like creature with long legs like and ostrich go through to the drakness of the jungle and attack in their direction. Gibson could react in time to blast it with a beam coming from his drills, while Sparks fall back cause the surprise. Three more appear climbing from the other side of the super robot torso and jumps to Antauri, Nova and Chiro. Antauri go through thanks of his ghostly mode while Nova smash the face of the creature. Chiro didn't get that luck, the jaws of the creature graps his arms, making a great wound that by the pain it makes the boy scream of pain, while it tried to take his pride away from the fight. Otto and Sparks tried to save their leader but when the alligator across the weed of the jungle three more come out tackle them back.

Otto: (he activates his saws again'ts to the reptile but he could turn to the rest of monkeys) They got Chiro!

The reptile didn't let go Chiro for much he fight it, as more he moved more painfull was. He hardly could use his power primate, the pain didn't let him concentrate and he almost fell like to faint.

ZIP!

Then, the run of the alligator started to get slower and unbalanced... The creature fall to the grass and the jaws started to ease. Chiro, even tired for the lose of his blood try to get free of the mouth of his kidnapper, but his vision was getting darker... But before he faint he saw two long legs... or if it was what he saw... the things open the jaws and another move the boy's body to look up... where he found thos big green eyes of and wild animal...

Nova: Boom-Boom Wake Up!

Her first finnished the last of the creatures; mostly of the runaway but few were knocked out.

Antauri: We must find Chiro!

The monkey team follow the last direction that Ottos and Sparks remebered where the reptile was running away with the boy as hostage or as lunch. They end to find the reptile in the grass, they know that it was the one the was looking for, cause the blood of the jaws.

Sparks: Yeah, that's the one!

Nova: But... Where's Chrio...?

Otto: (alarmed) That thing eas Chiro?

Gibson: (examine the reptile)Don't be ridiculous Otto! In fact, I think that weird reptile couldn't get time to... It looks weak.

Sparks: Are you kidding me? That thing it's exactly like the other who attack us!

Otto: (he aslo sees the reptile closer, then he finds something in his neck) Hey what's this.

Gibson: (his eyes follows the green monkey finger where he aslo saw a thin thing stabed in the hard skin of the alligator) Mmmm... It looks like a needle, but it's to thin that it looks like a mosquitoe's...

Nova: We have no time! We have to find Chiro!

Antauri: Perhaps someone or something else has taken Chiro...

The sound of noisy birds awakes Chiro slowy... He could fell the pain of hir arm but when it touch it he find bandages all around of the arm and the shoulder; he could aslo hear some noises, like an arging coming from the next room of the small place where he was landing. He was lie down in a some kind of bed made of longe leaves from the trees, he try to get up but the voices get higher, that it freeze him.

¿?: YOU NEVER THINK, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!

¿?: WHY SO SORRY, THE NEXT TIME I SEE A FAKESAUROUS TRYING TO EAT A BOY IN DANGER I'LL SAY ''BON-APPETITE, SEÑOR''!.

¿?: WE DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS BOY...!

¿?: 'COZ HE JUST CRASHLANDS HERE! DUH!

Other sound like a door appears like one of the ones who talks close it angrily.

¿?: YEAH, GO AWAY TO THAT SCAM HOLE LIKE AWAYS, YOU...!

The door opens, where Chiro see a tall women with short hair and black round sunglasses getting inside... She seemed angry, but when she sees Chiro she try to calm down, and go to Chiro place.

Woman: Hi... Emm... How are you...?(Chiro clinked, confused and holding his arm. She gentlely get closer to him) Let me see this wound...(she take apart the badage for a moment where she could see the wound.) Well, you're a lucky one, it's not too deep.

Chiro: (finally spoke) Where am I? I mean, my team and I just crash land in this planet...

Woman: ... By a laser beam?(the boys surprised for hear that) Yeah, I know about that. It's happening for the last year. ... By the way, my name it's Zetta. And yours?

Chiro: Chiro... A laser beam...? But why?

Zetta: Becouse the other half of Axirria. Long story. (she opens a jar and wet some cotton with it.) It might be a little sore for you... (she put it in Chiro's wound)

Chiro: (try to hide his expression for this unconfortable feeling, but it reminds him another thing)... How... How I end here, by the way?

Zetta: Hmm.. For our friend, Anya. She finds you in the jungle injuried and brings you here...

The monkey team split out to find Chiro; the signal in the jungle was horrible and anytime they tried with they communicators high beeps deaft them. Antauri and Gibson fly from the east while Nova, Sparks and Otto walks to the jungle, to the west. The three of then didn't suspect that the same creta who was watching them at the first place as come to watching them.


End file.
